Differences are a good thing
by sototallyme
Summary: She was so different... but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing... Rated T for language and a little bit of content... SASUHINA ONESHOT!


First Naruto and first one-shot all in one! Hope you like it! Mostly fluff... but it has a plot... sort of...

Disclaimer: Ya so I totally own Naruto and it's characters you guys #Sarcasm

* * *

*Sasuke POV*

_'ugh... why is it always me' _Sasuke thought when Sakura clung to his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she squealed in his ear.

_'ya that's because I've been avoiding you' _"hn."

"So I was wondering..." Sakura started blushing madly as though this was the first time she had ever asked Sasuke out, "do you wanna go have some ramen with me?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

Sakura frowned. _'why can't he ever just say yes?'_

"Sakura why don't you just ask the dobe, he's bound to say yes." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No way! I hate Naruto!"

"hn" Sasuke said and walked away to the training grounds leaving behind a confused Sakura.

*Hinata POV*

I had gone to team 7's training grounds hoping Naruto would be there. He wasn't. So I decided to train and since no one was here I figured I'd just use this training ground instead of walking over to team 8's.

I started with physical training. Pushups, crunches, laps, etc. after stretching of course. Then started training Byakugan to try to see further. The max was about 100 meters, but Neji-niisan got his to 500 and I've gotten mine up to 350. But, of course my father doesn't care how far I can see if I can't beat a person 2 feet in front of me. this made me angry so I decided on Tai-jutsu training early and started to pound on the training stump.

*Sasuke POV*

I got to the training area but stopped when I heard sound coming from it. _'Did Naruto get here early? That's not like him.' _Thinking it was Naruto I stealthily went to the edge and peeked in, and wasn't completely surprised to see that it wasn't Naruto. It was instead that shy Hyuuga girl. What was her name again... Hinata? Ya that was it. But what is she doing here?

"Who's there?"

_'crap!'_

I came out of the bush I was hiding in to see her blush.

"O-oh, S-S-Sasuke-s-san, gomen, I d-didn't know i-it w-was you." she stuttered out blushing.

"Hn."

There was an awkward silence... I hate awkward silences.

"What are you doing her?" I also hate starting the conversation but someone had to and I didn't think she would.

"T-training" she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. But shouldn't you be training in your own training area?"

"A-ano... I-I..." she blushed madly staring at the floor.

I sighed. "Whatever. Have you seen the dobe around?"

"W-Who"

I sighed again. "Naruto no baka, who else?"

Her fists clenched. "You r-really sh-sh-shouldn't talk a-about y-your t-teammates like th-that."

I just stared at her. _'this is new'_

"Naruto's an idiot I'm simply stating a fact." I shrugged.

Then I was facing to the right with my left cheek stinging, Hinata's hand in the air.

*Hinata POV*

I don't know what possessed me to do it. I just didn't like him bad mouthing Naruto. Before I knew it I had slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You don't have to be so mean to Naruto-kun! He's not an idiot and doesn't deserve to be treated like one!" I blurted out before I could stop my self but I didn't care. "I don't see what everyone sees in you! Your a cold, heartless jerk who doesn't give a shit about anyone else!" At this point I had no control over my mouth, and Sasuke just stared at me shocked speechless. "You don't deserve Naruto-kun as a friend! You stupid bastard!" Tears where now running down my cheeks. I was about to go on but something stopped me: Sasuke's lips crashing into mine.

*Sasuke POV*

I don't know what possessed me to do it. She slapped me. She yelled at me. Cussed me out. All of a sudden I was extremely attracted to her. Next thing I knew I had her wrists in my hands and her lips pressed to mine.

The kiss was like fire... for the short time it lasted until she pulled away abruptly.

"W-Wah-mm!" I shut her up again with another kiss this time holding both wrists with one hand behind her back and cradling the back of her neck with my other hand, pulling her closer and getting a better angle. I touched the small of her back and she let out a small gasp, just what I needed. I deepened the kiss exploring her mouth with my tongue. At this point she responded, returning the kiss, so I let go of her wrists and wrapped my arm around her waste pulling her even closer. And _my god _she had a wicked tongue, some how winning dominance over mine this earned her a small growl on my part. She just giggled, well as best she could with her tongue down my throat. I was so into the kiss I would have passed out from lack of oxygen if she hadn't broken it.

*Hinata POV*

The first kiss took me by surprise and scared me a bit, but the _second_ kiss. It's as though Uchiha Sasuke had awoken something deep inside of me and before I knew it I was responding to his kiss. It was like there was a fire in my stomach and I wanted more. That is until there was a more pressing fire in my lungs due to lack of oxygen. I, reluctantly, pulled away breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine also breathing heavily.

"Hinata-chan...?"

I smiled. "All your... fangirls are... gonna kill me." I said between breaths.

Sasuke laughed until. we started making out again.

At this point I had forgotten a certain blonde, hyper-active ninja even existed, that is until him and a certain pink haired kunoichi yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

*Sasuke POV*

God. Hinata Hyuuga. Who knew she'd be the one to get my first kiss (the one with Naruto didn't count!).

I just wanted more and more. Of course right when I was actually enjoying my self for once my teammates just had to butt in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

We broke apart and turned to see a dumbstruck Naruto and a shocked, and furious, Sakura.

_'oops.' _I thought inwardly smirking.

Hinata was some how flushed and blushing at the same time and I was completely annoyed.

Naruto was, of course, the one to break the silence. "When the hell did this happen?!" he yelled but not as loudly as before.

"Just now" I stated bluntly, making Hinata, if it were possible, blush more. I smiled, she was cute when she blushed.

"Bu-... y-..." Naruto fumbled to make a coherent sentence.

"Why her?" Sakura asked, now with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why her? She's quiet, not at all annoying, and cute. Plus she slapped me, and cussed me out which really turned me on" I said looking at Sakura then turning my gaze to Hinata who blushed more than humanly possible at that last part.

"B-but-" Sakura but I cut her off.

"Naruto, I'm gonna skip training today" I said putting my arm around Hinata and walking off with her.

It was all Naruto and Sakura could do but to stare after them.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. (if you review I'll give you a cookie... virtually...)


End file.
